


So far

by LancholiaBW



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancholiaBW/pseuds/LancholiaBW
Summary: 大量第一人称描述作者非医务工作者，所有的 bug 都是我的BGM：So far——Ólafur ArnaldsTone——Aimer ( 愿意听日音的也可以听这个 )





	So far

 

几天前曾有一位男士致电咨询，他的儿子可能于今日拜访我的心理诊所，并请我将一切保密。现在，一位未经预约的年轻人推开门缓慢地走了进来，挑了一个阴暗的角落坐下。在一段沉寂后，他开口了：

“医生，我要给你讲个故事。”

 

 

 

 

 

_“邦德，请抬头 70°并把你的脖子转向 2 点钟方向，恐怖分子们送给新任首相的爆炸礼物盒正等着你去拆包装呢。”_

_“可你没告诉我是下午两点还是凌晨两点，Q。”_

_Q 觉得他身旁的 moneypenny 肯定是笑疯了。她卷曲的头发在空中打着颤，笑声快要冲破耳膜。托某人的福，过不了几分钟这段傻气的对话就会传遍整个部门，临下班的时候说不定还会传遍整栋大楼，紧接着 R 就会过来解释同事们并非故意找乐子，不过多半都是为了防止 Q 恼羞成怒让他们值夜班。_

_“我猜有人在笑？”_

_“闭嘴干活，邦德。这可是公用频道，再敢来一次就把你调到西伯利亚去。限你半个小时之后把炸弹拆完然后赶紧滚回来。”_

_线路的另一端顿时没了声响。在寂静了一段时间后，伴随着噼啪作响的杂音，邦德再次上线了。_

_“007 号报告，爆炸物引信确认拆除，等待后备小组到达，请给出下_ _一步指示。”定位显示他正在移动中。_

_“难得你正经一回，还知道走程序了。”Q 在一旁挪揄道。“我想要我的爆炸笔呢 Q，不哄着点你谁给我申请预算……”_

 

 

 

 

“在那之后通讯就中断了。一阵巨大的爆炸声从我桌子上的扩音器中传来。所有人都愣在那里，像是活见了鬼。”

“所以…你的士兵拆弹失败了？”

“不不，当然不是。单说那枚愚蠢的炸弹，任务被完美的完成了。但是……”

“ 但是 ？”                                                                                         

“没有一个人注意到，在剪断火线的同时反而会触发另一枚隐藏在墙体内的炸弹。混合着小钢珠与玻璃渣，10 秒后贯穿了他的脊柱与脑干。那个任务本身简单到可疑，可是我们却放松了警惕。”

又是几秒钟的沉默。“是我的失误。”

 

 

 

 

_M 做了他力所能及的一切。哄骗 Q 说这是技术故障，没用。阻止 Q 向他请不知道哪天才会结束的事假，失败。试图以 007 以前无数次“起死回生”的案例劝阻 Q 前往医院，无效。以上级长官的命令把 Q 困在茶水间让他冷静，结果眼睁睁看着他半分钟后撬开电子锁带着一脸愤恨走了出来。_

 

_“我必须去找他。”那双墨绿的眼睛现在死死地盯着 M 的脸。“你不能离开你的工作岗位 Q，整个军需部还得靠你运转。”_

_“我的副手完全可以处理他们，别拿这个当借口。就算你什么都不告诉我都没关系，全英格兰与 MI6 合作的医院一共就那么几家，保密协议还是我签的！用不了几分钟我就能黑遍所有医院的资料库，再花上两秒钟检索一个姓名缩写为 J.B. 的特工。现在，马洛里，”人们开始惊恐地发觉Q 正一只手抱着自己的大衣，另外一只手用食指指着顶头上司的鼻尖， “让我去见他。”_

_M 立在了那里，摸了摸自己的鼻子，然后望着 Q 小跑离开的身影叹了一口气。_

_“嘿 Q，我猜你一定没得到 M 的批准。”隔着呼吸面罩，病床上金发男人的声音显得沉闷而无力。他的视线有点模糊，脑袋昏昏沉沉还疼得要死。医生说他的脑组织里原来有一块钢片，现在又变成了一块脓肿。呃， 到底是钢片还是脓肿？_

_Q 在病房的角落里找到了一把椅子，拖着它沿床边坐下了。“肯定也没人告诉你你的脑袋现在被绷带缠得像个线团，邦德。”_

_Moneypenny 站在门外，一个人，盯着手中的病历，脑海里还在回响着医疗部的人刚刚说过的话。_

_有弹片飞进了第二节脊柱的缝隙里使他的脊柱受到重创，鉴于此类情况，我们倾向推测他的外勤生涯已经结束。爆炸还导致了开放性脑损伤， 在脑干已经形成脓肿。病灶区域过于凶险，在最坏的情况下会引发颅内压增高，继发脑疝。_

_脑疝 ？_

_对，可能导致病人的死亡。_

 

_她开始高度怀疑Q 已经知道了这个消息，一个称职的军需官怎么会不知道。即使邦德曾经多次上演这样吓人的戏码，moneypenny 也没见过这样强势而慌张的 Q。这个年轻人严谨而又现实，每日为了职责和按揭忙碌，时不时地还会跟下属开一些只有程序员才明白的玩笑。但现在却如此患得患失。她追在 Q 的身后进了地下车库，一路狂奔驶入市郊，小跑着进了病区，接着动用特权又进了 ICU。她不大懂那些医学上的事，可就算是蠢蛋也应该明白，所有的这些行动都只能指向一个原因。_

 

 

 

 

“我们随时有可能失去他。或许在一周之后，在今天，甚至下一秒。人往往如此，冷静地处理与自己无关的人的伤口，冷静地通知家属，冷静地在脑海里刮出安慰的话语。在一个下着雨的阴冷天气选一套合适的礼服与一把黑伞，默默地望着棺木深沉六尺之下。而我本应该这样做的，我本应该，就算是当做一个特殊任务也要完成……然而我高估了自己。”

对方把小臂交叉着叠放在胸前，原本平静的语调开始起了波澜。      “我怎么可能眼睁睁看着我爱的人在我面前等死，如果还有别的选项

的话。然而我也只能一动不动的呆坐在一旁，注视着生命从他的身体里一点一点的流走。他命不该绝，最起码不该是以这种方式在病床上苟延残喘。”

 

 

 

_Q 把他的电脑搬到了医院里，在病房外的沙发椅上蜷成一团，眼睛瞥 向玻璃另一端的病床，手指时不时的动一动来处理那些需要他权限的文件。几天前 moneypenny 离开时曾一再劝他回家休息，但是被 Q 固执地拒绝了。邦德的血压变得忽高忽低，高烧不退，清醒的时间与他昏迷的时间相比显得可怜。医生们开始给他下病危通知书，最后却都是 Q 签的字。哪个进了 MI6 的特工不是孤身一人呢？他摸着口袋里的那枚银环一遍又一遍地想着。_

_是的，詹姆斯邦德这个混蛋买了戒指，还把它们藏在了沙发坐垫的缝隙里，这是 Q 在给双零特工们做例行房屋安全升级时的额外发现。曾经他以为只是无心之失，现在想一想，只怕是特工有意为之。毕竟在那之前， 他曾在军需官的面前认真地提起：如果我哪天退居二线，第一件要干的事就是找个人结婚。_

_“那太好了，邦德。我可以省下不少用于制作你那把掌纹 PPK 的经费。”_

_“听你这么说真伤人心。”_

_他们从来没有出柜过，但基本所有人都知道这事。史上最年轻的军需官与 007 号特工混在了一起。办公室恋情，Q 自以为，邦德从来就没打算认真过，自己多半是他被玛德琳嫌弃不成的备胎。然而当 Q 看着两枚朴素的银戒静静地躺在沙发夹缝里的时候，他又开始在心中骂起自己笨蛋。_

_“你在吗？”_

_Q 随即意识到这是邦德在叫他，通过病床边上的呼叫按钮。于是他面带愠色地冲了进去。_

_“你在干嘛？这可是连接着护士站的公用频道。”_

_“我知道，公用频道。”床上的特工勾了勾嘴角。_

 

 

 

 

“那天晚上我一直待在病房里，直到心电监护变成一条直线，直到抢救人员一哄而上，直到最后医生宣布抢救失败。”

他从嗓子里挤出一声干笑。

“人的生命真是变幻莫测。现实又不是那种英雄电影，特地空出几秒钟时间让男主跟爱人告别，留下遗嘱，托付后事，拜托同僚照顾妻儿家眷。最后在敌人的机枪扫射中为国家光荣殉职，编剧的脑子都进了水。大多数人都是悄无声息的送了命，就在你敲累了键盘，想出去倒杯水喝的一瞬， 人就能停止呼吸，一个词都来不及说。”

“我很抱歉。”

“您不必。我知道我没病，医生，量表自诊显示一切正常。我只是觉得这件事需要被人知晓。另外的，完全不知情的人。”那个阴影里的年轻人把头抬了起来，墨绿色的眼眸里暗光涌动。

“他不能就这样毫无意义地死去，如此悄无声息，甚至不能顶着属于自己的名字下葬。所有的资料被封存，简直就像从来没有存在过这个世界上一样，而女王只是损失了一份国家资产。”

“他死的适得其所，是个英雄。”                       

“荣誉终究只是个名号，没办法让人起死回生。”

对面的人望着我身后的天空，可那涣散的眼神又像是在观察着别的什么。

 

“邦德对我来说现在成了一个遥远的梦……” “他叫邦德？”

“对，邦德。”这个悲痛欲绝的咨询者眼中噙满了泪水，“他会越飘越远，飞到我记忆的末梢中去，一点点的褪色，腐烂，消融，最后变成纪念碑上毫无意义的几个字母，瞻仰的人们却对他一无所知。他的事迹会变成国家的宣传机器，被当做示范教材，激励着一个又一个士兵去送死。詹姆斯邦德是个英雄，他的确是，那些所有为了国家安全牺牲的人们都是英雄。可是很少有人能明白，这些在道德上永远处于立正状态的英雄们，于他们的亲眷，于我，永远只是毕生所爱。”

“我已经离我的爱太远了，医生，离我的庇护所太远了。我在这世间迷了路，手中却没有一张回家的地图。然而我又能怎么样呢？自杀吗？不，

 

我得活下去，连带着它的所缘一切活着。等我变成老头寿终正寝之时，或许可以在去往天堂的路口遇到他，然后我会抓住他的手告诉那个先死的混蛋：

‘这里有个老头子需要照顾，现在你是我去往天国之路的军需官了， 邦德’。”

 

这个年轻人笑了，从眼泪中挤出了一个悲伤的笑容。

“谢谢您。”他拉开座椅，起身向门外走去，“感谢您听完我的故事， 我想我们不会再见面了。”

 

他所言甚是，自此我再也没有见过他。

**Author's Note:**

> 放上来存档，北京SLO9无料
> 
> 给自己捉个虫，开放性颅脑损伤引发颅内压增高比较少见，所以并不会像洞洞拐那样引发脑疝。在现实中，就算是脑疝也有多种治疗方法能够缓解病情，不大会像文中这样突然无声无息的病情迅速恶化导致病人死亡。写完了我才发现惹 ( ￣︶￣ ) ↗
> 
> 感谢看到这里的小天使们，比心 XD


End file.
